Cure Elim Los Malvar
Elder Coffin Dragon Lord ''' (エルダーコフィン・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, one of the most powerful dragons in the New World. Additionally, he goes by the name of '''Cure Elim = Los Malvar. Appearance It was stated that he has two forms, in his default form he has the appearance of an albino dragon with a snake-like head and a long snake whip-like tail with a bulgy middle body that does not seem to fit with bat-like wings, vertically-slitted blood-red eyes. In other words, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord had a long neck, a reptilian-looking head, and wings. It had six thick legs and a slender tail. It was said to bear close resemblance to that of a Western-style Dragon. However, its neck was extremely long compared to the normal image of a Dragon. Also, the extreme thinness of its tail made it look like a mash-up of a Western and an Eastern Dragon combined. Or rather, it looked like someone had stuck six legs and a winged beast onto the body of a snake. Also, it looked ugly and lumpy, without any of the beauty a Dragon’s form ought to have, probably because it was made out of zombies. Suzuki Satoru noted its stature to be very big in size as the said Dragon Lord was 150 meters long from head to toe at the very least. Personality Elder Coffin Dragon Lord seems to bear some resentment towards Tier Magic and the players who brought forth that magical power into the New World. He judges people like Suzuki Satoru as inferior lifeforms who cannot be compared to himself. He is amused in seeing how Suzuki would attempt to belittle him with words, convincing the latter to struggle for as long as he can in the face of his overwhelming might. He would jokingly toyed with his opponents before attempting to finish them off for good. Cure Elim looks at his opponents as stepping stones for testing out his developed powers and abilities, choosing to fight Suzuki as a way to see how far he has grown over time. As a result, the said Dragon Lord show signs of being cynical and egocentric in nature, possessing a scholarly mindset that involves himself fighting foes with the intention of experimenting his power. Cure Elim takes great pride in calling himself a Dragon Lord, believing his adversaries should have known what a powerful opponent he was to them.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Background Two hundred years ago, Cure Elim was part of a loose alliance of six Dragon Lords that banded together to fight against the upcoming wave of Players from YGGDRASIL. Cure Elim developed a Wild Magic spell for his own usage. On the other hand, only in the Overlord Bonus Volume, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was defeated by Suzuki Satoru due to a lack of experience, contempt for Tier Magic, shortage of intel, and the lack of cooperation from its fellow allies. Shown by its epithet, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was an Undead Dragon, as is the Vampiric Dragon Lord. At the start of the Overlord series, it is known that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is currently dead. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zesshi Zetsumei guessed that Shalltear is either the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord or Vampiric Dragon Lord, as she was too strong to be classified as a normal vampire in this world.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission Abilities and Powers Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was noted to be level 95 and is capable of casting Wild Magic. Normally, an undead Dragon Lord like himself cannot use Wild Magic whatsoever. However, Cure Elim has has managed to develop his own Wild Magic that bypass such setbacks. This Wild Magic allows him to suck up all the souls in a surrounding area to plug up the holes in his spiritual body that were formed when he became undead. The kind of Wild Magic that Cure Elim can use was considered the most vicious of all the spells that the True Dragon Lords could cast. When this happens, it’s as though he has a mana bar that doesn’t regenerate. Once a soul is consumed for using a spell, it cannot be brought back. Hence, he must go out of his way to scavenge for more souls every time he tries to cast a Wild Magic spell. Elder Coffin Dragon Lord would end up becoming an unintelligent zombie dragon himself if he uses up all of his souls. Hence, that was why he’d keep some souls around, so he could still cast less powerful Wild Magic spells in case of emergencies. That said, Cure Elim cannot use the souls of the living, unlike other True Dragon Lords. Normally, a True Dragon Lord who could utilize Wild Magic are unable to have free access to Tier Magic. Be that as it may, by exiting his Dragon Lord form, Cure Elim would be able to cast Tier Magic from the Necromancer class he has levels in without that setback. Overall, let alone his own position as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord, Cure Elim was able to find a way in bypassing the restrictions of the Wild Magic system. In a way, Cure Elim happens to use and exploit this loophole to gain even more strength. He is able to amass and control over a horde of more than 400,000 undead beings each with different zombie kinds ranging from fallen humans, beasts, giants to dragons. At the same time, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is primarily utilizing them to armor around his entire body in layers as well as having it be weaponized for offensive maneuvers. Suzuki Satoru presumes that the tier spell, Stop is most likely ineffective against Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. However, Cure Elim could be defeated just only by World Item holders or other True Dragon Lords. And at least, the challenger must have the sheer firepower or unlimited stamina for killing millions of zombies. In a way, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is virtually impossible to be beaten by a solo challenger alone. But also, even when challengers got a team of their own, they would still be destroyed by the Soul. That's the reason behind why Suzuki Satoru is regarded as Cure Elim’s nemesis.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Elder Coffin Dragon Lord Racial Classes * Dragonling (10) * Young (10) * Adult (10) * Old '''(10) * '''Elder (5) * Ancient (5) * True Vampire Dragon (1) Job Classes * Wild Magic Caster (10) * Dragon Necromancer (7) * World Connector (9) * Dragon Overlord (10) * Soul Desecrator (7) * Sorcerer (1) Active * Soulbreaker Breath: A Wild Magic spell developed by Cure Elim. It is considered to be on par with the World Item, Longinus in terms of power. This is one of the strongest and most atrocious spells, with only five other existing Wild Magic spells comparable to it. It was an irresistible, malignant power that would consume the soul of anything it touched. After extinguishing the soul of the dead, it will become impossible for any common method of resurrection to work on a slain foe that fell prey to this spell. However, since the spell was shockingly mana inefficient, the undead dragon Cure Elim could only use it three times consecutively at most. The Wild Magic spell would kill off any being in one hit barring those with protection of the World Item. While so, Cure Elim cannot use Breath if he wasn't an undead, but if he’s determined to do so or die for it, it may be possible for him to cast it at lease once. * Undeath Slave Sight: A Tier Magic spell used on specific kinds of undead he has controlled over. This allows Cure Elim to see through any of his undead minion's eye sockets as his field of vision. * Unnamed Wild Magic spell: It creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from using teleportation magic within the user's surroundings. Relationships Deep Darkness Dragon Lord Two hundred years ago, the two Dragon Lords were part of an alliance as brethren. Trivia * There is a slim possibility that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is still active, as it is undead. * Suzuki Satoru fought Elder Coffin Dragon Lord in the Overlord Bonus Volume. * According to Suzuki Satoru, based on his experiences with fighting them both individually, he believes that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is a stronger foe than Brightness Dragon Lord. * Unlike the rest of his kin, Cure Elim is the only known Dragon Lord out there in the New World who had the power to utilize Wild Magic and Tier Magic. Quotes * (To Suzuki Satoru): "I had originally intended to ignore you because you were too foolish. But no matter. You have a big mouth for a mere middle-class undead being." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "What? You do not know of me -- you dare make a fool of me with that pitiful knowledge of yours? No, surely I am the fool for bothering with you." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Fuhahahaha! To think you could entertain me so! I did not think mocking the ignorant could be so amusing. Fuhahaha--" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Oh miserable little undead, you -- will you not be my jester? You need not do anything. Simply stand there and entertain me. While the position of Jester requires a certain degree of intelligence to fill, it seems there are born clowns in this world!" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Fuhahahaha! ...Oh no no no, everything you say is just so amusing. Alright, now what do you want to do --- I forgot your name, because I was planning to annihilate you...no matter, forget it. Night Lich. Will you serve as my jester? You do know I am willing to spare you if you agree, do you not?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Surely one as impotent as yourself should know the nature of a Dragon Lord?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Still -- the undead really do displease me. Even when standing before me, even in the face of annihilation, you do not know fear." * (To Suzuki Satoru about the Eight Greed Kings): "Fireball...that warped magic spread by that accursed lot. Not only are you pitiful, but infuriating...speaking of which, that should have been a low-grade spell. Night Lich, try a higher tier spell on me...as it happens, I wish to assess the completion of this body." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Indeed, that was my intention. Despite your vacuous skull, it seems you at least understand that much." * (To Suzuki Satoru about Seruk No.3) "No, it was not for such a pedestrian reason. The souls of that city -- no more than that -- have been used by myself." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Would you tell an inferior lifeform such a thing -- tell the ants crawling around on the ground? Then you must be quite the generous soul. Ah, no, you born jester. Perhaps I revealed it long ago without realizing it." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "While I would have liked to take your spell head-on, I suppose it would not be good to go too easy on you, Undead Lord-sama. Perhaps I should essay an attack as well. Take care to avoid it so it does not destroy you, alright?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "What's the matter, jester? You will need to cast that weak spell tens of thousands of times to kill me. You are a Night Lich, are you not? Cast a filthier spell of a higher tier at me. Or does this mean -- you cannot?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Is something the matter, jester? My experiment is not yet over, so take care not to die, will you?" * (To Suzuki Satoru about Zombie Dragons): "Own kind? Fuhahaha! What a jester you are. How could I consider inferior living beings to be of the same kind as myself?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "What a pleasing scream. It would seem even the undead can make such sounds when they know their doom is at hand." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Fulfill your duty as a jester to the very end. Allow me to enjoy the screams of a foolish undead creature as he is crushed flat!" * (To Suzuki Satoru after witnessing the Overlord's true power): "--So you were the filth of the Dragon Emperor. That spell...that powerful panoply...I would never forget it..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "...Your jester act was truly magnificent. I was completely deceived by your charade." * (To Suzuki Satoru about Players): "I have no mercy for your kind, you fools who pollute this world." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Casters Category:Necromancers Category:Overlords Category:Sorcerers Category:Legendary Figures Category:Legendary Undead Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Old Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Dragon Lords